Unexpected things in unexpected places
by xBlueButterflyx
Summary: After being hell of a trouble,Tai was sent out of town by his parents.He's supposed to spend vacation on a farm and to calm his behavior.But could it all be THAT bad? Taishiro. Rating will go up in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

_BlueButterfly: OK,I decided to put my other story on hold because of another idea for story that popped in my mind. So..yeah,let's just say that this is going to be one very interesting fic. :)_  
><em>Taichi: Hey..I'm not going to be some miserable nerd in this story,right? I mean,at least I shouldn't because I'm total opposite to Izzy,y' know.<em>  
><em>Koushirou: *frowning* Well thanks for compliment.<em>  
><em>Taichi: *grinning* Anytime buddy!<em>  
><em>BlueButterfly: Alriiiiight,enough. Tai,no you won't be any kind of nerd. Actually,you will be just opposite. I'll change you a bit in a 'bad boy' way. *grinning from ear to ear*<em>  
><em>Taichi: Oh okay..I like that!<em>  
><em>BlueButterfly: You welcome! And Izzy?<em>  
><em>Koushirou: Yes?<em>  
><em>BlueButterfly: On the contrary,your 'computer geek' self is going to change..a lot. I mean,in the start,you'll stay like usual,but later..you'll see. *smiling like an idiot*<em>  
><em>Koushirou: *raising an eyebrow* Umm..may I ask which way my personality is going to go? I'd rather not die of shock when I read later chaps.<em>  
><em>BlueButterfly: Oh..let's just say you'll go Tai's way a bit.<em>  
><em>Koushirou: Uh-oh. Me no likey. *terrified face*<em>  
><em>Taichi: *protesting* Hey! What's wrong with being like me?<br>Koushirou: Well,everything is! Being horny teen aged guy is not what I want to be!_  
><em>BlueButterfly: Hey,hey,hey! Before you start strangling each other,I have to tell you one little thing that just might upset you both a bit.<em>  
><em>Taichi: *questioningly* And that would be..?<em>  
><em>BlueButterfly: Well,I forgot to mention that this is yaoi themed fic.<br>Koushirou: So what?_  
><em>Taichi: Yeah,what about it?<em>  
><em>BlueButterfly: I just thought you might be interested in that because you're both guys and you're both having part in my fic. *'don't kill me' face*<em>  
><em>*silence*<em>  
><em>*shocked faces*<em>  
><em>BlueButterfly: OK. I'm outta here! *escapes*<em>  
><em>Taichi: Oh you're so not going to publish that! *running after me*<em>  
><em>Koushirou: *still shocked* Oh my,what have I gotten myself into...<em>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own .If I did,it would get A LOT naughtier sometimes. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTERS<strong>:

_Main ones:_

Taichi 'Tai' Yagami  
>Age: 16<br>Hobby: soccer,watching nice guys' asses

Koushirou 'Izzy' Izumi  
>Age: 16<br>Hobby: computer programming,riding horses (don't act like you're not surprised.)

Masami Izumi-Izzy's father

Yoshie Izumi-Izzy's mother

Susumu Yagami-Tai's father

Yuuko Yagami-Tai's mother

_Other ones:_

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida-Tai's best friend  
>Age: 16<br>Hobby: singing

Hikari 'Kari' Yagami-Tai's sister  
>Age: 14<br>Hobby: ballet

Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya-Tai's half brother  
>Age: 14<br>Hobby: soccer,hanging out with friends

Mimi Tachikawa  
>Age: 16<br>Hobby: make-up

Sora Takenouchi  
>Age: 17 (because she always seemed more mature to me than others.)<br>Hobby: tennis

Takeru Takaishi-Matt's younger brother  
>Age: 14<br>Hobby: basketball

* * *

><p>''That's it, Yagami Taichi! This was your last chance to work on your behavior and you wasted it!'' Yuuko Yagami screamed through house,carrying suitcase to her son's room. He was walking behind her.<p>

''Oh c'mon,mom,it's not that bad,chill out!'' Tai said with annoyed tone in his voice.

It's not like his behavior was THAT bad. Well,that wasn't hell of an excuse,but he couldn't justify himself any better,could he? He locked 3 of his teachers in classrooms,was caught making out with one of his friends in locker room. Male one,just to mention. He broke 2 windows,and now he tried to tie teacher that was encharged to watch him while his detention. By the way,detention was required because he swore at his English teacher for giving him extra homework.

It's not _that_ bad,is it?

Oh,and something you might've noticed one strange thing: he was caught making out with male friend of his. Yup,it was something he didn't like to brag about because of others' reactions. He'd rather keep it to himself. And,when it came to his sexual orientation,he never liked to declare about it. Only he knew that he was..confused about it. A lot. Little he knew that soon that would change. In most unexpected way.

''No! This really stepped over every existing limit!'' Yuuko protested as she stepped inside her son's room.

''Mom..what are you doing with that suitcase and my clothes..?''

''And what does it look like to you?''

''Packing my stuff?''

''After all troubles you've caused,your art of noticing hasn't changed at all.'' Yuuko said,now calmed down a bit and smirking.

''Seriously mom?'' Tai rolled his eyes.

''Yup.'' She said with grin.

''And where the hell am I going?'' Tai said bit of annoyed.

''Let _ME_ ask _YOU_ something. How do you feel about spending the vacation on cowboy farm?''

* * *

><p><em>Okaaaaay,this was just a little bit to start :)<br>Hope to get at least 5 reviews,that would be enough just to know that someone reads and likes it :)_

_xxxx _


	2. Chapter 2

_BlueButterfly: Oh well,there are no 5 reviews,but I'm continuing anyway :)_  
><em>I just suppose that 1 chap was REAL short,so there was nothing to review anyways xD This chap is going to make things clearer a bit :D<br>Taichi: Yeah,I'm so thrilled about it *sulking*_  
><em>BlueButterfly: I'm happy that you like that idea *grinning*<em>

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Digimon. If I did,it would get A LOT naughtier sometimes. :D_

* * *

><p>''Excuse me?'' Tai asked,his eyes widening.<p>

''You heard me. Do you feel like spending vacation on farm?''

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief and his eyes became the size of apples.

''C' mon mom,I'm so not going there!'' Tai said in panicky voice.

''Yes you are. As a matter of fact,your father called our friends that you're going to this morning,'' she said as she went to his wardrobe to take more of his clothes ''and guess what? You're leaving this Sunday! It's just 10 kilometres from Odaiba!'' she announced happily.

''I WHAT? No,no,no..this isn't happening...'' he muttered to himself as he walked up and down the room,grabbing hold of his hair in frustration. ''It's only tomorrow left!''

''Well,at least right now you know how it feels for me and Susumu when you get in trouble. You really do need to get out of town,to calm yourself.'' she said.

He stopped walking around the room and looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

''Mom! I'm begging you! Send me wherever else,just don't on some old,stinky farm.'' he whined.

''Hey,hey,watch your mouth. Firstly,where should we send you? You have only 2 choices: one is this and second is at your grandma's place. But I knew you wouldn't be thrilled about spending your vacation with my mother as you do always,and I decided to try something new!'' she paused ''And secondly,their farm isn't old and specially not stinky! It's nice and they keep everything under control.''

Tai sighed and sat on his bed,his eyes focused on one spot on the floor.

''And by the way,they have son. He's your age,so you might try to get along with him,not push him away like you do to everyone else out of your old friends' area,you know?''

Tai sighed again.

''I'm not too thrilled about it,it's true,but...'' he paused to look at his mother and shrugged ''I guess it's maybe worth a try.''

His mother smiled. ''It's very nice of you to consider at least one of my and Susumu's ideas nice.''

Tai smiled a bit. _Well...it's no harm,I'll give it a try. And maybe their son is cute._ He grinned at the idea of having summer crush.

''Uh,mom?''

''Yes honey?''

''Umm,I'm okay with packing my own stuff,you don't have to do it.''

She put down his t-shirt that she held in her arms and walked over to Tai to kiss him on the forehead.

''Okay sweetie. Just pack everything you need.''

She started going out of his room when he called for her.

''I can call you to pick me up if it doesn't workd,right?''

She grinned. ''I guess I could consider that idea.'' And winked at him and left.

He nodded and went back to packing his stuff.

* * *

><p>The next day passed in saying goodbye to his friends. He'd sure miss them,but he could invite them there,right?<p>

The night before was sleepless. All he could think about is how come he accepted him going on a farm. Him,Taichi Yagami,who never misses soccer practices is going to quit it for a vacation.  
>As much as he hated to admit it,he really needed change. Deep inside of him,he knew that all the shit he's done was because he needed something important to happen in his life. Since girls didn't make him interested,all he got to do is to pray that he meets some guy who'll make him go nuts. But nothing yet happened. Yeah,it's true that he had that guy from school. He sure was hot,but guy that he had nothing to talk about with was not what he wanted. He wanted someone to whom he could tell everthing without being judged or criticized. It was his fault actually,because of making all those troubles,no one saw him as someone who'd like to love someone. And he was like that. Pretty much like that.<p>

That big day came. All the way there he didn't stop talking which resulted with his father asking questions like 'Who are you and what did you do to my son?'. Needless to say,his father was really glad that his son accepted this,it really was a big change. Tai was smiling,and his mother was really happy that he would do such a thing.

When they arrived,Tai almost had his eyes falling out while he stared at a huge yard in front of house and many little wooden houses around. They all looked like stables. When he got out of car,he continued looking around. He was interruppted by his father's voice.

''So? What do you say son?''

Tai smiled ''It'll be worth a try,for sure!''

He never thought he would like place like this that much. It really was beautiful: so much space and it was so peaceful. Well,maybe he could change after all?

''Good morning Mrs. and Mr. Yagami!''

Tai looked at the direction where the voice came from. Just second after,he was staring and checking out eyery inch of the boy that showed up.

* * *

><p><em>Okay,that would be it for now :D<br>I guess this is worth a review,huh? :)_  
><em>xxxx<em>


End file.
